De finales y comienzos
by Sabaana
Summary: Cuando terminas una etapa importante de tu vida, no puedes evitar preguntarte que sera de ti en adelante. Draco ahora sabe que a veces, las respuestas llegan de imprevisto, como la lluvia.


**Disclaimer:** Si estas aquí seguro que ya lo sabes, pero por si andas distraído/a ...Todo lo que te resulte conocido, lugares, nombres y demás, es propiedad de la adorada J.K Rowling...

**_Beteado por Nany Hatake C... Nunca dejare de agradecerte. Sos genial!_**

* * *

_**De**** finales y comienzos.**_

_**...**_

Bajo del tren arrastrando mis maletas, sonriendo al sentir la tenue lluvia en mi rostro. Abro mi paraguas escarlata mientras pienso que no podía ser de otra manera; la lluvia añade un toque aun más melancólico al estado deplorable en el que me encuentro. Acabo de terminar mi último año en Hogwarts; realmente lo he hecho. No más redacciones kilométricas, ni cenas en el Gran Comedor. No más cuartos compartidos, ni horas libres tirada en el sol leyendo Historia de Hogwarts. No más miradas grises chocando con la mía, ni su compañía lejana y silenciosa en las noches de estudio en la biblioteca.

Odio el concepto de la última vez, del fin de algo, porque siempre quedo con la sensación de ser diferente al terminar una etapa, como si hubiera dejado parte de mi misma en el camino, como si me hubieran robado algo…

_Acéptalo. Adáptate. Lo has hecho todo el maldito año. Lo has hecho toda tu maldita vida, para ser más exacta. Qué más da una vez más. Sobreviviste al paso de niña muggle normal a bruja extraordinaria. Sobreviviste a una guerra lejos de tus padres, comiendo lo necesario, una tortura legendaria sin abrir la boca y todas las formas de discriminación posibles. Sobreviviste a Hogwarts sin Harry y Ron…Sobrevivirás a una vida sin él. Punto. Camina. Sigue._

El auto maltrato mental nunca se me ha dado muy bien, así que en contra de lo que creo que sería lo más coherente, mi mirada lo busca por el andén, impactando personas y objetos a mi paso mientras estiro el cuello hasta el límite buscando un reflejo rubio. Pero no está o no puedo verlo… y ya casi es la hora. Mis padres vendrán por mí y me quedaré con esto atravesado en la garganta, jodiendo hasta el último minuto de mi vida….

¡Quiero gritar!

* * *

Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido allí, pero aun no quiere irse. Siempre le ha gustado la estación de trenes y, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, lo que ese lugar representa lo atrae demasiado. Encuentros y despedidas sucediéndose por cientos de años. Etapas que comienzan y concluyen en el mismo punto del camino. Gente que va y viene encerrada en su pequeño mundo. Soledad en compañía.

Quizás por eso no pudo resistirse a quedarse a un costado, sentado sobre un banco sin importarle la lluvia, mirando los rieles vacios, el camino ya recorrido. Se pregunta qué será de él de ahora en adelante, cómo logrará no defraudarse mientras soporta la carga de sus errores pasados e intenta creer que él merece un buen futuro, ese con el que sueña a escondidas de sí mismo.

Es entonces cuando una serie de imágenes se suceden en sus pensamientos; una sonrisa, un rostro radiante, la bruja más brillante de su generación parada frente al resto de sus compañeros leyendo el discurso de graduación. Una mirada conectando la suya entre los estantes de la biblioteca…

La lluvia sigue cayendo, pero curiosamente parece no molestarlo, se siente cómodo bajo ella. Su mirada sigue fija en ese camino serpenteante que se pierde a lo lejos y no ha reparado en que el andén esta vacio. Ni siquiera sabe que espera allí, o si lo sabe. Una respuesta a una pregunta jamás formulada. Que sabe que nunca llegara y que seguir esperando es inútil.

Resignado, mira el traslador frente a él y está a punto de estirar la mano para tomarlo cuando lluvia deja de caer sobre su cuerpo. Por acto reflejo levanta la vista y sólo ve rojo, un paraguas rojo. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber quién es la dueña, ya que la vio perderse entre los estudiantes bajo el mismo paraguas muchos minutos antes, pero aun así, lentamente, se gira hacia ella.

_"Es hermosa"_ resuena en su mente. Y por un instante lo acepta sin luchar contra ello. Es hermosa y le encanta su cabello, que ahora esta húmedo y desordenado. Se siente estúpido y fuera de lugar, pero no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarla intrigado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dice en ella en un susurro.

—Me demoré un poco, eso es todo, ya me iba —responde señalando una taza quebrada de color azul.

—Ya veo —dice ella incómoda, dubitativa.

Él suspira sonoramente, impaciente. ¿Qué hace ella allí? ¿Qué quiere de él?

—Granger, ¿a qué has venido?

Ella se remueve un poco incómoda, sin saber cómo empezar; y la lluvia vuelve a alcanzarlo. Abre la boca dos veces y en la tercera lo suelta.

—Yo… yo… —Inspira sonoramente y entrecierra los ojos. —Quería darte las gracias, por aquella noche, en la Mansión. Ya sabes… —se interrumpe al ver en su rostro el desconcierto.

—No entiendo porqué vienes con esto ahora, pero no fue nada, Granger. En serio, créeme, no fue nada. —Vuelve a girarse de espalda a ella. Molesto. Irritado.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! No tenías porqué hacerlo. Arriesgaste mucho al mentir por nosotros… Sólo necesitaba decírtelo —terminó en un susurro.

Él se levanta con violencia y la encara furioso, atormentado. — ¡Ya te dije que no fue nada! ¡Debía hacerlo, maldita sea! No soy ningún héroe, mucho menos valiente. Pero no podía entregarte a ellos para que te torturaran y luego mataran, nada más y nada menos, que en la sala de mi casa. No entiendo porqué me agradeces, al final no sirvió de nada.

Su mirada viaja hacia su antebrazo izquierdo que está al descubierto, y ella sabe que busca esa palabra, aquel símbolo imborrable de la tortura que sufrió ese día. De repente siente una inmensa ternura hacia él, algo sin sentido, como todo lo que él provoca en ella desde hace tanto tiempo. Se ve tan atormentado, tan culpable… Se acerca despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, le sonríe a centímetros de su rostro mientras él sigue estático y, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo besa. Posa sus labios sobre los suyos y presiona sólo un poco. Una sensación cálida la recorre por unos instantes, antes de que él dé un paso atrás y se aleje.

Ella intenta ser fuerte y trata de controlar la tristeza creciente en su pecho. Tiene que terminar lo que vino a decirle. Hacerle entender lo que piensa, lo que siente.

—Quizás para ti no fue la gran cosa, pero para mí lo fue todo. El gran cambio. El pequeño indicio de que todo iría bien, de que de alguna forma había esperanza. No me culpes por aferrarme a ella.

Él puede notar la emoción en su voz y el comienzo de un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no puede descifrar cómo se siente él mismo. No sabe qué es lo que pretende ella, pero presiente que está ofreciéndole algo que, si lo toma, podría cambiar su vida por completo. Sabe que lo desea, pero siente tanto miedo… y ese par de pasos que lo separan de ella, parecen kilómetros.

—Que tengas una buena vida… Draco —concluye en un susurro, creyendo leer en su silencio lo que él no dice.

Resignada, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, aferrada a su paraguas con fuerza, empeñada en no dejar caer sus lágrimas ni bajar la cabeza.

—Espera.

Su voz la asusta y pega un salto, pero no puede pensar en nada más porque, de repente, todo su mundo es Draco Malfoy. No puede ver, ni sentir, ni oler, nada más que no sea él. Está sobre ella con una mano en su nuca y otra en su cintura, aferrándola con fuerza, clavando su mirada en la suya diciendo todo eso que ella nunca va a escuchar y tampoco necesita oír. No en ese momento.

Segundos después la lluvia vuelve a encontrarla. Él la besa y ella ha perdido su paraguas.

...

* * *

_Sorprendentemente, en cuatro horas he hecho y rehecho este pequeñísimo relato. No creo que haya quedado muy bien, pero el fin era participar en respuesta al reto** "Álbum de fotos"** del **Foro Retos Harry Potter y más.**_

_La imagen de portada y que da cuerpo al fic pertenece a **konoreiatsu. **También __ pueden verla en el siguiente link... art/ In-the-Rain- 48378534?q = boost% 3Apopular% 20draco% 20and% 20hermione&qo = 381_

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
